blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Classic Doctors, New Monsters: Volume One (audio anthology)
Classic Doctors, New Monsters: Volume One 'is a full-cast audio anthology released by Big Finish Productions on 28 July 2016 and the first instalment of the Classic Doctors, New Monsters audio series. It opened with ''Fallen Angels, concluded with The Sontaran Ordeal and featured Peter Davison as the Fifth Doctor, Colin Baker as the Sixth Doctor, Sylvester McCoy as the Seventh Doctor and Paul McGann as the Eighth Doctor. Publisher's Summary Four brand new adventures, featuring monsters from the new series of Doctor Who! 1.1 Fallen Angels by Phil Mulryne 2015: When sightseers Joel and Gabby Finch encounter a strange man in Edwardian cricketing garb in the Sistine Chapel, their honeymoon suddenly takes a terrifying turn. 1511: Michelangelo is commissioned to create some very special sculptures by a mysterious sect. But as he carves, angels seem to emerge fully-formed from the rock. Almost as if they are alive… From Michelangelo’s workshop to the catacombs of Rome, the Fifth Doctor must keep his wits about him and his eyes wide open as he confronts the Weeping Angels. 1.2 Judoon in Chains by Simon Barnard and Paul Morris The Sixth Doctor is no stranger to courtroom drama, but faces a very different challenge when he prepares to defend a most unusual Judoon. After an environmental clearance mission goes wrong, Captain Kybo of the Nineteenth Judoon Interplantary Force is stranded in Victorian England, bound in chains, an exhibit in a circus show. But he has allies: Eliza Jenkins – known to audiences as ‘Thomasina Thumb’ – and the larger-than-life ‘clown’ in the colourful coat. Uncovering a trail of injustice and corruption, the Doctor and Kybo soon find themselves on trial for their lives... 1.3 Harvest of the Sycorax by James Goss In the far future, humanity has a remedy for everything. Whatever the problem, Pharma Corps has the answer and a designer disease tailored to every human’s blood-type. Zanzibar Hashtag has no need to be sad, scared, stressed, or depressed ever again. That is, until vicious aliens arrive on her space station intent on opening its Vault. What will it mean for the human race if the Sycorax take control of what’s inside? And when the Seventh Doctor arrives on the scene, can he convince Zanzibar to care about her life long enough to help him? 1.4 The Sontaran Ordeal by Andrew Smith An instant of the Time War brings centuries of conflict to the planet Drakkis, and the Eighth Doctor is there to witness the terrible results. A Sontaran fleet, desperate to join the epic conflict, follows in its wake to take advantage of the fallout. But when Commander Jask is beamed down to the ravaged surface, there is more to his arrival than first appears. Soon, an unlikely champion joins forces with the Time Lord to fight for the future of her world, and together they must face the Sontaran Ordeal… Cast Doctors * The Fifth Doctor - Peter Davison * The Sixth Doctor - Colin Baker * The Seventh Doctor - Sylvester McCoy * The Eighth Doctor - Paul McGann Supporting * Captain Kybo / Commander - Nicholas Briggs * Shadrak - Rebecca Callard * Tag Menkin / Ensign Stipe - Sean Connolly * Jonathan Jaggers Esq / Mr Preddle - Trevor Cooper * Eshak - Alex Deacon * Joel Finch - Sacha Dhawan * Jacopo / Judoon Computer - Barnaby Edwards * Cadwallader - Jonathan Firth * President Beel / Aetius / Herculania - Sabina Franklyn * Piero - Joe Jameson * Michelangelo - Matthew Kelly * Justice Burrows / Jonty - Tony Millan * Gabby Finch - Diane Morgan * Zanzibar - Nisha Nayar * Meretricious Gedge / Billy - Nicholas Pegg * General Stenk / Flitch - Christopher Ryan * Sarana Teel - Josette Simon * Eliza Kenkins - Kiruna Stamell * Jask / Priest - Dan Starkey * The Sycorax Chief - Giles Watling Stories Cover Gallery To be added Notes To be added External Links * Official ''Classic Doctors, New Monsters: Volume One'' page on '''Big Finish Website